My Love
by cutey-azn
Summary: Tai & Sora are denying their feeling to each other. Can their friends help them search for their feelings that are hidden down in their hearts? Includes Taiora, Koumi, Kenyako. This story is not linked to previous series of Digimon Adventure. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

To all readers, I have already took off 'A new digiworld' because I don't really like it and I have a lack of ideas so I decided to take it off but don't worry I will put it back on sooner or later

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, if I do, will I be here writing??

Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Ken and Yolei had been best friends since high school years; they are the best friends of the best friends. After graduating from university, Tai, Izzy, Ken and Yolei went to join the police force while Sora and Mimi became a lawyer and a fashion designer respectively. One day, they were called to meet up for dinner.

"Hey everyone, what's up" said Tai while he walks to his friends.

"Hey Tai" reply the two girls, Mimi and Yolei.

"What took you so long? We were starting to think that you weren't going to come!" exclaim Izzy, who is Tai's best friends other than Sora.

Izzy and Sora are Tai's close friends, because they know each other longer than the others.

"I'm very sorry; I was late because I was working on this case…" Tai didn't finish his sentence because he notices Sora rushing to their table at this time.

"I'm sorry that I am late" apologise Sora.

Tai looks over to Sora and decided to joke around with her…

"You should be. Do you know how long we've been waiting for you? I'm sorry Attorney Takenouchi, but you need to be on time. Don't you lawyers always say, 'Time is money?' joke Tai and he tries not to laugh when he saw Sora's face.

"I'm so sorry; I try to rush over as soon as I could." Sora feels bad for having her friends to wait for her but on the other side, Tai tries hard to not to smile or laugh.

"Yeah, well, there's gives other people waiting for you. You should really…"

"Be quiet Tai, don't worry about it Sora, don't listen to him." interrupted Yolei.

"Yeah, he just arrived like one minute before you came." said Mimi, trying to support Yolei.

"You stupid person, what was that suppose to be about? Trying to make me feel bad? What a friend are you?" asked Sora while glaring at him.

"Whoa, calm down! I was just joking around. Jeez!" Tai explain, trying to defend himself.

"Anyway, let's order food!" exclaim Ken, trying to ease the situation a bit. Sora nodded and then she smacked Tai on the head.

The six of them live in different areas; after all, Odaiba is not a small city but Tai, Sora, Izzy live close enough to each other so they are in one care while the other were in another.

"Hey Sora, would you like the shot gun?" ask Izzy politely.

"Next to Tai? No, it all yours, Izzy" Laugh Sora.

"If you don't want it, you're always welcome to take a bus home." jokes Tai

"Man, just one question, you two started again, but Sora, Tai needs to take me first so you should sit in the front." Sigh Izzy while opening the door for Sora.

Tai and Sora glared at each other jokingly while Sora gets in the car. Izzy can't do anything but laugh _'__Typical them'_

"Do you think that you can make it to Sora's house in a civil manner" tease Izzy while he gets off the car.

"Oh, just shut up" Tai and Sora laugh while they took off.

A while later, Tai look over to Sora and found her smiling…

"What are you smiling at Attorney Takenouchi?" asked Tai

"Is smiling a crime, Officer Kamiya?" wondered Sora

"Well, depends on what you are smiling at." Tai smirks.

"Oh, just stop it Tai, so hows your case going?" asked Sora while laughing.

"Ooh, don't even talk about it, its not going anywhere. How about you? I will take it your case is going well." He looks over but to found her asleep, he can't help but smile at her serene face when she's sleeping.

They arrive at her house, and attempting her to wake her up was unsuccessful. He continues trying but when she turns her head towards him, he can't help but to look at her face, he always thought that she is pretty but she is even prettier up close.

"Sora, wake up. Sor, Sor, wake up." He attempt to try waking her up again.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Tai. Thanks for the ride. See you later" She finally stirs and thanks Tai but when she is about to leave the car.

"Wait, I'm walking you up." Said Tai

"It's okay, you don't have to." Defend Sora

"No way, it's getting late and after all I'm a gentleman" smiles Tai

Sora rolled her eyes and said "Whatever, lets go"

When they were almost there, they see Sora's mum…

"Mum" greeted Sora

"Ms Takenouchi" greeted Tai

"Hey you two, just came back from a date?" Ms Takenouchi teasingly asked.

Tai and Sora looked at each other "Yeah right" said the two at the same time.

"I see, very complicated" laughed Ms Takenouchi.

"Whatever, anyways thanks for the ride home and walking me up Tai, I see you later, good night" Farewell Sora.

"Night Sor, Night Ms. Takenouchi" farewell Tai.

As he was walking back to his car, he can't stop but to think about the comment, Ms Takenouchi made about him and Sora. True, everyone teases them and say that they are a perfect couple. Tai always have these special feelings about Sora, he doesn't know what kind of feelings is it but it is a different feeling towards what he feels about Mimi and Yolei. He shook his head and continues his way back to his car.

At this time, Sora was laying on bed thinking about Tai, her friends always say that they are perfect for each other. She smiled, recalling their continuous bickering. Tai was her best friend and she trusts him so much but lately, she has been thinking about him more and she isn't sure what exactly is she feeling. With a sigh, she turns off the light and went to sleep.

--

_**Like it? Don't like it? Tell me...**_

_**Just review and tell me what can I do to improve since I'm still new... **_


	2. Chapter 2

To all readers, here is chapter two and a couple of characters will be introduced but they will only be minor.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, if I do, will I be here writing??

Tai and some of his colleagues went to Space Bar (A/N: made up) and they notice a girl checking Tai out…

"Hey Tai, do you notice that girl over there? She's been looking at you for a long time" one of Tai's colleagues Sam said.

"What girl??" Tai questions, He is oblivious that a girl was checking him out but he doesn't care.

"That one over there" the other colleague, Henry said while pointing to the girl's direction.

"I don't care!" he exclaimed.

"Why not? She is pretty good looking!" Sam exclaimed while he started to check the girl out.

"Did you forget? Tai already has a 'girlfriend' and her beloved uncle is sitting right here, he can't be caught looking at a girl, right?" Henry explained.

Tai is already accustomed to these types of teasing and are grown to enjoy these types of jokes about him and Sora.

"That's right, you better watch it." Sora's uncle and also Tai's leader in the police force, Louis teasingly said.

Just at that moment, Sam notice Sora and call her over…

"Hey everyone, what a coincidence!" Sora greeted everyone.

"What are you doing here, Sora" asked Louis.

"Oh, I was supposed to meet a friend but change of plan at the last minute." Sora explains, since she doesn't want nosy question from her uncle.

"Wow, you and Tai have lots of fate, each run into each other here." Tease Sam.

Sora rolls her eyes and looks at Tai, which they both share a smile.

"Don't mind him, join us." Suggest Henry.

Sora smiled, "Sure! How have you guys been?" She asked

"Great, now that you're here" Sam said.

"Pretty smooth here, ha-ha" Sora laughs

They started to play a game where the loser have to drink, after having Sora losing several rounds, Tai gets worried and decided to drink for her.

"Here, I drink for her" before Sora can protest, he already finishes the whole cup.

"Aren't we protective?" Sam questioned.

"Its okay Tai, I can take it." Sora protested.

"Its okay Sor, I got it and beside don't you have a presentation to present tomorrow, so you shouldn't drink that much." Tai explain.

"In that case, thanks" Sora smile because Tai cares about her.

After a couple of rounds, Sora still loses but she doesn't have to drink since Tai took it for her

"Hey Sor, do you think, you can start winning some games 'cause I'm not a bottomless pit." Tai jokes.

"You don't have to, if you can't hack it" Sora smiles

"Aren't they funny? Arguing like a couple." Sam laughs

"Yeah right, like I'll be a couple with her" Tai smirks

"Hey, you made me sound like I'm a horrible person." Sora pouts

"You said it, not me. But I could tell that you don't have real suitors. Tai jokes.

"Just because, you can't see it doesn't mean there nothing's there." Sora smiles but on the other side, Tai feels a little worried at the pit of his stomach but plays it off.

"Sure" Tai tries to joke his way out but can't help to think _'who is there and why hasn't she tells me about it.'_

The next day, Tai drives by Sora's office building and sees her with a rather nice-looking gentleman (A/N: we will call him Joe). Joe hands her a big bouquet of flowers which Sora accepted and smile at him. Tai was alarmed and continue to stares at them but someone honks at him. By the time he drove back around to get a closer look but to found them gone. _'Who on earth was that guy'_

The six friends were hanging over Yolei's house and the girls started questioning her about this Joe.

"So tells us Sora, who on earth is this man who has been sending you flowers?" Yolei teasingly asked.

"I know. Come on, share the details" Mimi said joining the conversation.

Tai is very interested so he 'joins' the conversation.

"Hmm… do I smell some romance cooking?" Mimi asked as soon as Tai 'joins' the conversation.

"You guys stop! There is nothing going on between me and Joe." Sora laughs.

"Why not? He is cute, charming and rich. What there not to like?" Mimi questioned.

"I don't know, its just not there. I don't have this feeling towards him." Sora sighs while Tai heaves a sigh of relief and smile to himself upon hearing this but was caught by Izzy.

"That's true, you can't force. Plus your 'Mr Perfect' is sitting right there." Yolei teases and points to Tai while everyone shares a laugh.

"Him? His by no mean perfect, just look at him." Sora joke around and laughs.

"Hey! I'm not that bad and look at yourself" Tai protested

"What? Are you trying to pick and argument" They share a laugh while the others were use to this.

"See, what you started Yolei?" Mimi jokes

Izzy mutter something and only to himself _'Why do I feel that this time, there is some romance in the air'_ and smile to himself.

Ken saw that and was confused himself about what did he said but he ignore that and just let it slide.

--

_**Like it? Don't like it? Tell me…**_

_**Just review and tell me what I can do to improve since I'm still new…**_

_**If you don't review and tell me if it is good or not, then I will never improve so please R & R.**_

_**It is **__**read and review **__not __**read and run**__**…**_


	3. Chapter 3

To all readers, sorry for the late update, I was about to update a couple of days ago but got stop by something that just came out. Anyway, here is chapter three.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, if I do, will I be here writing??

Tai and his colleagues were having their daily meeting in the police station…

"Okay everyone, last thing on the meeting is the Annual Police Charity Ball. It's in two weeks and everyone is welcome to bring a date. Here are the invitations. If no one have questions then meeting dismiss." Louis said handing out the invitations and dismissing the group.

Tai was looking at his invitations and thinking to himself _'Should I ask Sora to go with me? What if she says no? She won't say no, we're best friends. She'd say yes if I asked her. I mean, it's nothing big, just a date to the ball, it's not even a real date.' _

"Tai, Earth to Tai." Sam said interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh, what's going on?" Tai asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"We were asking you, if you want to dinner with us?" Sam asked repeating the question again.

"Oh, I can't. I'm meeting up with some friends." Tai reply quietly.

"Ok then, we'll see you tomorrow." Henry and the others bid him farewell. Izzy sees Tai and decides to see what's going on with him and Sora.

"Hey Tai, what's up buddy?" Izzy asked in a very relaxing tone.

"Nothing, just getting ready to go to dinner with the gang, need a lift?" Tai reply.

"Sure, thanks. Hey, are you going to go the annual ball?" Izzy asked

"Yeah, at least I plan to go. You?" Tai reply and asked Izzy back.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to ask Sora to go with me." Izzy said and trying to see if Tai is showing any expression but all he got returned to a shock face from Tai.

"You are?! Why?" Tai was still stock seeing that Izzy is asking Sora to go to the ball.

Izzy hides a smile. "What do you mean why? She's my friend and since I'm not involved with anyone currently so why not ask a friend. Why?" Izzy answer while eye Tai closely.

Tai was stammered "Oh well, I uh I was just curious. Are you interested in her?"

Izzy reply with an answer which made Tai horrified, "Maybe, I mean she's a nice girl and not to mention pretty, incredibly smart and sweet. I think I can seriously fall for her."

"But you can't like her." Tai just suddenly blurts it out.

"Why not, I mean, we're good friends already and she's not involve with that Joe guy."

"But what about me?" Tai is starting to get frustrated.

"What about you? Tai, I'm not treading thin ice."

Tai is really getting frustrated but Izzy just tries hard to suppress his laughter, "No! I mean, you can't like her because I do."

Izzy heard really clearly what he said but pretends to not hear anything, "What? Say that again."

Tai repeated the sentence, "Listen to me, you can't like her because I do."

Izzy can't help it and burst out laughter, "Ha-ha! You should have seen your face. I finally got you to admit."

Tai was confused, "What, what kind of joke was that?"

"It's not a joke. I saw you the other day. You look so relieved when Sora said that she had no feelings for Joe and the chemistry between you two is so obvious."

Tai agrees to Izzy but tries to hide it, "What day? I don't know what you are taking about"

"Whatever buddy, you just admitted a few minute ago.

Tai sigh "I can't believe I let you cornered me like that."

Izzy put his arm around Tai, "It's okay, I'm a really smart guy, and not many people can see that coming. So you're going to her partner right."

"I don't know. I'm thinking about it."

"Well, you better do it soon. Before she makes plans or got asked by another person."

"Seriously, you don't like her, right?"

Izzy laughs, "Yes, but as a friend. Lets go, we're going to be late."

"Fine, but one thing. Don't let anyone know." Izzy was about to protest but he saw Ken coming to their way.

"Hey, guys" Ken greeted his two best buddy.

"Hey Ken." greeted both Tai and Izzy.

"What were you two talking about?" Ken asked

Izzy was about to spill the whole thing out but when he saw the looks on Tai, he immediately said something else, "Oh, we were just talking about the dance."

"Okay, who are two going with?"

"I don't know, I might ask Yolei." Tai said enjoying the looks of the two.

"What!?" both Izzy and Ken just shouted out, but what they don't know is that Tai was joking around using the similar trick that Izzy just use to cornered him with.

"What? Why are two staring at me like that?" He tries not to laugh at both of the looks on their face and he thought that Izzy was smart and just then he admitted that he has feelings for Sora but look like that both Izzy and Ken are shocked.

"So, are you telling me that you are interested in her since you are asking her to go to the dance?" Ken asked but still hasn't recovered from the shock he just have.

"Well, I'm not interested in her but just wanted to go with her to the dance. And why are looking like that, well do you like her?" Tai asked

"Well, I kinda wanted to have Yolei as my date to the dance." His whisper but loud enough for the boys to hear.

"So, you wanted to have Yolei as your partner to the dance?" Tai asked but all he received is a nod from Ken.

"Any way, let's go and meet up since we're going to be late if we don't go now." Ken said looking at his watch but all he want is to get off the topic and relieved when he received nods from the two boys.

"Wait a sec…" they were walking out the police station when Tai just suddenly called out, look like Ken's prayer wasn't answer.

"You only said that you want to go to the dance with her but you haven't exactly answered my question so do you like her?" Tai asked when they stop.

"…"

--

_**Oh… my first cliff hanger, well maybe not since you already know the pairing.**_

_**Like it? Don't like it? Tell me…**_

_**Just review and tell me what I can do to improve since I'm still new…**_

_**If you don't review and tell me if it is good or not, then I will never improve so please R & R.**_

_**It is **__**read and review **__not __**read and run**_


	4. Chapter 4

To all readers, sorry for the long wait, but you continuous waiting had been pay off because here is chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, if I do, will I be here writing??

Tai, Izzy and Ken were in the station, waiting for Ken's reply…

"…" Ken didn't say anything because he didn't want to admit that he does have feelings for Yolei.

"Quit stalling and answer us already!" Tai basically shouted after 5 minute wait.

"YES!" Ken screamed at the top of his lungs, unaware that he is in the police station then he ran off leaving a shocked Izzy and a smiling Tai, he look like he already knew the answer. After recovering the shock, they ran after Ken.

They both running like crazy to find Ken, when they spotted him at the garden outside the police station, they run to him but Tai stopped halfway but motion Izzy to go. Tai then took out his phone and called Sora since he had no idea that it would turn out like that and it might take a while. After the third ring, Sora picked up "Hello"

"Hey Sora, I want to ask you if we can delay the hangout for 10 to 20 minutes because Ken, Izzy and me had some business to handle." said Tai.

"Ok, I will contact the others." Answered Sora

"Ok, then thanks Sora"

"No worries, you should go back to them now"

"Ok then, bye'

"Bye"

After he hangs up, he immediately rushes to Izzy and Ken.

He place his hand on Ken's shoulder "I'm sorry Ken; I don't know it will turn out like this."

"Don't worry about it, maybe its time to admit my feelings."

"So it's true that you like Yolei?" Izzy asked think that it was just a joke or something but when he receives a nod from Ken, he knew that it is true after all.

"And you knew all about it all this time." Izzy scolded Tai.

"Well, not exactly, but I kinda guess it seeing the way he acts whenever his around Yolei." Tai answered.

They were sitting there in silence until Tai spotted Yolei walking out of the station and wanted to urge Ken to go and ask her to the dance.

"Hey Ken, I see Yolei over there," Ken turns his head around and see Yolei walking out of the station "Come on, go over there and ask her." Tai urge Ken to go.

"But what if she rejected me?"

"Bull crap, if you don't go, you will never know. Now go and ask her."

"Oh, fine." With that he ran off to Yolei and called her.

"Hey Yolei'

Yolei turn her head and spotted Ken there, "Oh, hey Ken, aren't you suppose to go to dinner."

"Oh, we delayed a bit since that Izzy, Tai and me have some business to do."

"Oh, ok"

"Yolei, I want to ask um if you are going with anyone to the dance." Ken stuttered.

"Um, no. Why?"

"Um, I want to ask if you can um go to the dance with me?" Ken asked hoping for a 'YES'

"Yeah sure, why not." _'YES'_ was all Ken thought and when he turns to guys, Tai and Izzy gave him a thumb up.

"Do you need a ride to go to dinner with them?"

"Yeah thank you." With that they walk to the car, and leave Izzy and Tai down near the garden.

"Well since that Ken succeeded in his mission, then should we go now because we are going to be late if we don't go right now" Tai said looking at his watch and when he saw Izzy nodding, they walk to the car.

During dinner, Izzy trying to the timing for Tai to ask Michelle out but Tai is oblivious of what Izzy is trying to do.

"Hey, are you all going to the ball because I'm going." Yolei ask.

"Well, we currently don't have date like you, Yolei. So how does it feel having Ken being your date to the ball?" Izzy perked and ask her to see if she stare the same feeling or not but or he got was a blush from Yolei.

"Anyway, I want to ask if you would like to go with me Mimi." Izzy asked.

"Yeah sure, why not. A chance to buy a new formal dress." Mimi reply.

Everyone laugh while Izzy look at Tai, as if telling him _'What are you waiting for?'_

"What about you Tai, who are you going with." Mimi asked but Tai didn't even get a chance to reply because at this time, Sora comes back to the table, "Sorry guys, a phone call from a client. What are you all talking about?"

"Oh, we were just asking Tai who he is going with to the ball that is held in two weeks, that's all." Izzy replied.

"Oh, are you talking about the police charity ball?" Sora asked.

"Yup, that's the one" Yolei reply while the others looked at Tai who is currently feeling nervous and is debating about what to say exactly.

"Oh, so Mr. I-hate-going-to-formal-events is actually going, so who is the lucky lady? Sora teasingly asked, while Tai looks at Sora's teasingly smile face and feel calm again. "Actually she is busy that so maybe it could be you Sora."

"So is that the way you're asking me to be your partner?" Sora asked but she is quite surprise that he would asked her.

Tai smirks "So is that a yes?"

"Is that the way you ask people out because if it is, I seriously understand why you having been dating lately. If you would ask me nicely then I might spare a night and accompany you to the ball."

"In that case, Ms Takenouchi, would you grant me the honour of having you as my partner at the Annual Police Charity Ball?"

Sora smirks "Well, it depends"

"What??"

"I'm just kidding. Jeez and yeah I will go with you." Sora laughs and Tai looks over to Izzy who gave him a thumbs-up sign.

_**Well, this is a very doggie and crap chapter. **_

_**Like it? Don't like it? Tell me…**_

_**Just review and tell me what I can do to improve since I'm still new…**_

_**If you don't review and tell me if it is good or not, then I will never improve so please R & R.**_

_**It is read and review**__not __**read and run**_


	5. Chapter 5

To all readers, here is the brand new chapter of 'My Love'. Here it comes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, if I do, will I be here writing??

--  
After dinner, they all went separate ways but since Sora has an errand to do, she went her own and that leaves Tai and Izzy.

Izzy laughs "Good job there, I see you happy now. Now was that so difficult to do?"

"Easy for you to say. But anyway, thank you."

"I do not want a 'thank-you' but remember that when you two get marry, name the son after me."

"Whatever. Why don't you name your son after me?" Tai laughs his way out.

"What?! You didn't help me with anything." Izzy shot back.

"Yeah, but I could, you know, you and…" Tai stop right there because Izzy knew who is he talking about. The two friend laughs and walk together to the car. Few days after the dinner, Sora was working very hard on her case and she won but one of the defendants came over and slaps her.

"What kind of cold-hearted are you? That man cheated on all of us and you still help him. You lawyers are all the same." The defendant named Janette yelled at Sora while Sora's assistance, Lisa came and defended her.

"Excuse me, Miss but we have enough evidences to prove us right and for your action we can definitely sue you." Lisa explained raising her voice a bit. Janette got drag away.

Lisa asked if Sora is alright and even if she is sad and upset, she tries to hide it. "I'm alright. Can you go back to office first? I have a few errands to do." Lisa goes away while Sora drives off to the park which the six of them usually go and thinks about her profession. Her passion in law is to help people but it looks like that her effort has been wasted.

Mimi somehow discover what has happen and is extremely worry about Sora, she immediately rushes off to the police station to see if they had seen Sora any where. "Hey guys, have you seen Sora today?"

"No, why?" Izzy started to get worried by the voice of Mimi, she sounded so worried. Now Mimi is starting to get worried, "Oh No!"

"What happened? Is she okay" Tai asked starting to get scared that something has happened to Sora. Mimi told them the story and all of them are now worried and scared that something happen to Sora.

"Man, what a horrible lady. Poor Sora, what should we…" Izzy didn't even finish his sentence but Tai already rush out to the nearest exit. While driving, Tai kept on calling with his hand free but it always fly to the voicemail box and he can't help but to think _'Sor, where are you? I'm worried about you, please tell me that you are okay and just to busy to answer the phone, please!!' _After driving around, he called her again and leaves a message to her for the sixth time. "Sora, do you know how worried I am, please answer the phone." After driving around for a while, he still hasn't found her until he thought of the park. He immediately drove there, and when he got there, he found Sora sitting there. "Sora Takenouchi! What are you doing here?" Tai shouted.

"Tai? Why are you here? Did you come here because you're not happy with something? Are you okay?" Sora was concern.

"No, I'm not happy because you're not happy. I heard what happen today."

Sora looks away "I'm okay; I just needed some space, that's all."

"Come on Sor, its okay. Don't listen to them. As long you believe that yourself is right then nothing matters." Tai tries to confront Sora but it looks like it has fail.

"But Tai, what if they are right. Are all lawyers the same? Will I turn into those cold-hearted…?" Sora got interrupted by Tai "No way, you're way better than them. You have a heart, you're nice, thoughtful and considerate, and you don't need to worry so much."

Tai said that while looking into her eyes, and Sora was so touched by what he said. "Is your face okay, I heard Mimi say that you got slap. Are you okay?" Tai reaches over to caress her cheek but when he realise that, he immediately pulled away and blushed, "Um, I'm uh sorry about that."

Sora blush as well "Um, that's okay. My face doesn't hurt, Thanks" There was an awkward silence for a while until Tai spoke up, "So you have done thinking? Do you want to go back to the real world?"

"Sure" Sora smile and when they are about to get up, Tai ask her a question "Quick question, Where the heck is your phone?"

Sora took out her mobile and realise that it was turned off, "Here, oh, I must have turn it off when going to court and forgot to turn it back on."

"Miss Takenouchi, please have it on next. I swear that your best friend Miss Mimi Tachikawa is going to report that you are missing and call the SWAT team to find you."

"Aww what a sweetie. I better give her a kiss when I see her." Sora laughs, on the other side Tai thinks _'What about me?'_ but immediately snap back to reality "Come on lets go."

After Sora got home, she made sure that she will call each and every of them to know that she is okay, no need to worry. When she turn on her mobile, she found out that she six messages and her smile gets wider and wider when she listen to the messages from Tai. She can sense the fear and worry in his voice and continuously say that he is worried about her. _'Is it possible that Tai feels the same way I feel? It was such an amazing moment when he reaches his hands to touch my cheeks. I can't wait till the ball come!!"_ With a smile, she lies down and prepares to go to sleep.  
_****_

Now this doesn't really make sense except for the end but I don't think that any of this chapter actually makes sense any way you must review.

_**Like it? Don't like it? Tell me**_

_**Just review and tell me what **__**I can do to improve since I'm still new**_

_**If you don't review and tell me if it is good or not, then I will never improve so please R & R.**_

_**It is **__**read and review **__not __**read and run**_


	6. Chapter 6

To all readers, when was the last time I updated it, two weeks ago?? But the reason why I didn't update was I got homework being chuck at me by ballistic teachers and when I have time to write a new chapter, I got a writer's block and finally… here is the newest chapter of "My Love". Shall we??

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, if I do, will I be here writing??

Sora, Mimi and Yolei were suppose to be shopping after lunch but Mimi had some last minute thing to do so she can't make to lunch with them and Yolei told Sora that she had something to do and tell her to meet her in the station.

"Hey Sora, can you meet me in the station? Mimi was going to but somehow can't make it to lunch" Yolei ask Sora on the phone

"Sure, no problem, I'm coming right now, see you later." Answer Sora.

"Wait a sec, I have a meeting to do right now, if you come early, can you wait for me in the canteen," said Yolei.

"Sure, anything for my favourite madam." Laugh Sora.

"Only madam, why can't it be police officer?" whine Yolei

"Well, it's a tough choice between you and my wonderful uncle." Joked Sora.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about; anyway, we can continue this later. I got to go, see you later bye." Yolei quickly hung up and rush to the meeting.

Sora entered the police station canteen and sees Tai whom she hasn't talked to since the incident in the park.

"Hey Sora, here for client? Or did you get rob?" joke Tai

"Gosh, what a horrible thing to say, and no I'm not here for a client and I'm not here because I got rob. I'm here because I'm here to pick up Yolei so that we can go shopping." Sora answered like a professional lawyer.

"Whatever" Tai mumble under his breath and while they continued their constantly bickering and laughter, until Izzy walked by.

"Hey Izzy, how its going." Greeted Sora when Izzy walked by.

"Hey Sora, it is very nice to see you smiling again, you got us so worried especially…' Izzy stop and smirks while looking at Tai as Sora just smile to herself but Tai quickly interrupt, "Yes, Mimi and Yolei nearly went ballistic." Sora laughs while Izzy just look at Tai ad shakes his head.

"Hey Sora! Sorry, did you need to wait long?" Yolei apologised while walking to the group with Ken. "Hey Sora."

"No, not at all, just long enough for you to treat me lunch and hi Ken." Laughed Sora.

"Sure, just as long you pay for my dress." Yolei laughed

"Hey! You two are going to lunch without us three invited, Tai, Ken don't you two feel a little left out." Izzy teased while Ken and Tai just nodded.

"Well, then too bad." Sora and Yolei said together and hi-fi each other while laughing.

"Actually, we are going to shopping for dresses to the ball so you all are more than welcome to accompany us." Yolei said after calming down.'

"No, I'm not shopping with girls; it's ten times worse than death sentence even though there's no death sentence in Japan here." Tai said sarcastically. While Sora rolls her eyes "whatever, anyway, we need to go now so see you three later, oh yeah, what time is the ball or should I just meet you there.'

"Oh no, what kind of gentleman I am, if I let a girl go there by herself." Tai answered.

"I don't know, just being your normal self." Sora said.

Tai rolled his eyes and said "Very funny, I'm picking you up at 6:15. Be ready!"

"Okay, I see you this weekend." Sora said while she and Yolei walked out the door and Tai just watched the door as Izzy just shakes his head and laugh and Ken just looking at them both confused.

Izzy wave his hand in front of him to snap him back to reality "Dude, you can stop looking, she is already put of the door ages ago."

"What you talking about?" Tai do know what is he on about but since Ken is still here so he doesn't want to talk about it. "Buddy, you don't need to hide it away from us two, lets go to lunch but I'm curious about one thing, so have you liked her since I don't know when and you were just hiding it."

"Wait a sec, who in the world are you talking about, and who does Tai like." Ken asked who is oblivious about who Tai likes and as he was thinking, something clicked his mind, and shouted "Tai likes Sora."

Tai immediately clamp his mouth with the hands of his "Sheesh, not too loud." Upon hearing this, Ken calmed down and whispered, "So Tai do like Sora." But he already knew the answer as to Tai just kept silence, Izzy, not liking the awkward silence between them both butt in "Dude, no need to hide from us, we all know you treat us differently from the way you treat Sora, your extra attentive to her."

"Did not…" Tai bang in not liking the word 'attentive'

"Did too" Izzy reply

"Did not"

"Did too" Ken not liking the atmosphere interrupted the bantering "Stop it guys, I'm starving to death. Let's go to lunch." Both of them nodded but Ken stop them "Before we go, I'm want to ask you something" Ken said looking at Tai "When do you plan on telling her? Do you think she feels the same way? What are you…?" Tai just laughs as Ken continue to throw questions at him.

"Stop it. Stop the interrogation, Lets just go to lunch – my treat that is" Tai just interrupt not wanting another thousands of question being throw him from both Izzy and Ken that is. "In that case, I will shut up." Ken said laughing while Izzy just shakes his head.

Back to the girls, Sora and Yolei were having lunch. After lunch, they went shopping for a while then Mimi joins them…

"I'm tired from shopping; I can't even find a dress that suits me." Sora said after walking for hours. "Me too, let's just not go" Yolei said while her eyes are searching everywhere for seats.

"No we have to go." Sora shouted out causing a couple of bystanders looking at her. "Whoa calm down, why such a big reaction. Isn't because your going with Tai"

"…"

_**Whoa, a mini cliff-hanger. I know Mimi isn't in this chapter but she will in the next chapter, I guarantee that. Ken wasn't supposed to be in this chapter but I added him because I thought that Ken doesn't have much scene of him so I added him here. I'm starting to think that this story doesn't even make sense at all anyway…**_

_**Like it? Don't like it? Tell me…**_

_**Just review and tell me what **__**I can do to improve since I'm still new…**_

_**If you don't review and tell me if it is good or not, then I will never improve so please R & R.**_

_**It is **__**read and review**__not __**read and run**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, if I do, will I be here writing??

"No, of course not, what on Earth are you talking about?" Sora said, feeling a bit colouring reddened her cheeks

"Sora, you are so blushing, look at your cheeks. They're so red that they look like a tomato." Mimi said giggling at her facial expression. "Now tell me, What is going on between you and Tai?"

"Yeah, tell me, tell me." Yolei said butting in the conversation. "There's nothing going on between us. Just friends, but recently, I have these different feelings towards Tai. He understands me so well and I really trust him. When he found out about that court incident, he was really sweet…" She looks up and sees Mimi and Yolei smiling but she ignored it and continues. "But yeah, that's all. I do not plan on doing anything about it."

"Why not?" Mimi asked after listening to Sora's explanation. "I'm with Mimi on this one. I think he likes you too." Yolei said agreeing to Mimi. "Exactly, he was so worried about you on that day. Before Izzy actually finish his sentence, he already bolted out the door like lightning." Mimi said.

"He is sweet, isn't he?" Sora smile but Yolei laughed "You have it so badly Sora!"

"Hey! Don't laugh at me." Sora pouted which make Yolei stop "Okay, we'll stop but you have to keep us updated about you two…" Yolei stop while Mimi continued "I can't believe that stupid Tai guy actually has our little Sora's affection." The three girls laughed and proceed with its shopping.

On the day of the Annual Ball, Sora was running home late, and is rushing to get ready. Mrs. Takenouchi is getting ready to leave the house because she have some business to do and went to Tokyo, but when she is about to close the door, Tai arrives and she let him in. Sora doesn't know that Tai had already arrived and is in the house, so she went outside to ask her mum if she looked okay or not.

"Mama, do I look okay?" When she looked up, she sees Tai whose mind is off to somewhere _'Man, she is so beautiful. Look at her, WOW!' _

Sora noticing his reaction, waves her hand in front of him "Tai, are you okay? Tai." After that, Tai snapped out of it "Uh, yeah, I'm okay. You look beautiful."

Sora smiles "Sorry, I didn't know that you're here, give me a minute then we can get going." Sora started to go back to her room but at midway she turn back "By the way, you look really nice too" Tai upon hearing this smile to himself "Thanks"

_(A/N you all can imagine what they are wearing, I won't go into details.)_

When they get into the hotel, Tai puts his arm out and said "Ready Miss Takenouchi?" Sora laughs and hooks her arm in his "Thank you" After they entered the main hall.

As they are walking in, many pairs of eyes were locked onto them in amazement in how they match each other perfectly. Both of them looked rather uncomfortable seeing that many pairs of eyes are watching them, they see the rest of the friends and walked over to them.

"Wow, you two looks so good together, you two just look like a real couple." Mimi said and Izzy quickly latches on upon hearing Mimi's statement "Definitely, Did you hear all those people murmur when you guys walked in? Wow, definitely perfect. Although I have to add, Mimi and I don't look bad either."

Everyone laugh but Ken said, "Hey! How about Yolei and me? I think we look pretty good too?" "Yes, Yolei looks wonderful but you – No" Izzy added.

Everyone ended up laughing at Izzy's comment. "You guys all look great, just simply great." Sora said, but Izzy and Mimi added "Just not as perfectly matched as you and Tai!" "Gosh, don't you guys ever get tired of that." Sora blushed but she plays it off.

The music comes on and many other couples started joining the dance floor to dance. Izzy motion Tai to ask Sora to dance while he escorts Mimi to the dance floor. "Sora, I'm in the mood of making a fool of myself, do you want to dance?" Tai asked

"You're only in the mood to look idiotic now, how about the other times. I'm only kidding, let's go!" Sora teasingly said.

Because of how they're feeling, both are rather awkward and they start dancing off really far from each other since they are so nervous. However, as the song continues, Tai gradually pulls her in closer and has his arm wrapped securely around her waist, _'I like this feeling of Sora in my arms. I feel so happy.' _On the other side, Sora is also deep in thoughts, _'Now I'm really positive I like Tai more than just a friend. I'm so comfortable in his arms. This feels so right.' _

They both looked at each other and shared a smile but unknown to them; both Izzy and Mimi are watching them from afar and are happy about their friend's progress.

After the dance, both Tai and Sora were walking around when some other police officers walked up to them. "Hey Tai, I see that you are keeping your girlfriend as a secret." One of the cops, Thomas said. "This is Sora." Tai introduced Sora to his fellow mates.

"And I see why, your girlfriend is really pretty." The other cop, Nick said and turns to Sora then continued his sentence "What are you doing with a guy like him." Nick teasingly asked. Sora laughs and plays along with it "I've been asking myself the same question."

The three of them laughed as Tai pouts "Hey!" "I like your girlfriend Tai, she's funny. Nice meeting you and see you later." Nick and Thomas bid farewell to them and walked away.

After they left, Sora was still smiling and turns to Tai "Why didn't you correct them." Even though Tai knows what she is on about as to in the past, whenever their friends mistake them as a couple, they will immediately jump to correct them but now neither did. "Correct what?" Tai decided to play dumb.

"You know what I'm talking about." Sora smiled but Tai smirks "I didn't see you jumping up to correct them." "Well, I thought that it will be rude if I did, after all they are your friends." Tai moved closer to her and whispered "Maybe I didn't want to"

They were looking at each other in the eyes, as small smiles started to appear on their faces until the MC of the ball, Edwin asked Officer Tai Kamiya and his partner to come to the centre of the stage. "Lets go" Tai said taking her hand in his.

Finally, I have updated it, it has been so long since I have updated this, 2 weeks maybe isn't that long but it is long for me. My next update should be on around a week. BUT if you review more then I can updated it faster.


	8. Author's Note

Author's note

Author's note

This is a message to why I haven't update for a while now. This is because I lost my interest to continue this story, so I decided to put it on a short term hiatus. But I will update it as soon as possible.

You should be able to see my update before this month finishes.


End file.
